mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows (1991)
Dark Shadows was a 1991 American horror series that aired on the NBC television network. It was a remake/reboot of the popular 1966 ABC soap opera of the same name, and starred Ben Cross, Joanna Going, and Barbara Steele. The initial 12 episodes summarized the origin of Barnabas Collins (Cross), a man who becomes a vampire in the 1790s and is resurrected in the 1990s. The show was cancelled before the story line could be resolved or new episodes produced. Pilot (Season 1, Episode 1) Victoria Williams (Going) arrives in Collinsport to become a nanny for the wealthy and reclusive Collins family. Willie (Jim Fyfe) breaks into the Collins family crypt looking for treasure, but instead revives Barnabas Collins (Cross), a vampire who has been chained inside the crypt for 200 years. Banabas attacks and bites Daphne Collins (Rebecca Staab), putting her in the hospital. Later, he attacks and kills another woman. The police are baffled, and ask Dr. Julia Hoffman (Steele) to hypnotize Daphne in an attempt to recover her memories. Later, Daphne returns to the Collins house, where Barnabas is pretending to be a distant relative of himself while he romances Victoria. Barnabas summons Daphne to the top of the stairs and makes her faint- part of his plan to get her moved to more accessible accommodations on the first floor. DS2.JPG|Willy frees Barnabas DS3.JPG|Barnabas attacks Daphne DS4.JPG|Barnabas seduces Gloria DS5.JPG|Barnabas attacks and kills Gloria DS6.JPG|Daphne is hypnotized DS7.JPG DS8.JPG DS9.JPG|Daphne hazily recalls the vampire attack DS10.JPG|Barnabas summons Daphne DS11.JPG|The hypnotized Daphne obeys DS12.JPG|Daphne appears at the top of the stairs DS13.JPG|Barnabas controls her DS14.JPG|Daphne faints Episode 2 (Season 1, Episode 2) As Barnabas suspected, Daphne is moved to a first-floor bedroom so that she won't fall down the stairs. The new bedroom has doors that open to the outside. In classic horror-movie fashion, Barnabas summons Daphne, who walks outside and is drained by Barnabas. Later, she becomes a vampire. DS20.JPG|Daphne is moved to the first floor DS21.JPG|A doctor gives her a crucifix to wear around her neck DS22.JPG|Barnabas summons Daphne DS23.JPG|Daphne hears the summons DS24.JPG|Barnabas orders Daphne to remove the crucifix DS25.JPG|Daphne is hypnotized DS26.JPG|She slowly leaves the bedroom DS27.JPG|The entranced Daphne approaches Barnabas DS28.JPG DS29.JPG DS30.JPG DS31.JPG|Barnabas bites Daphne Episode 5 (Season 1, Episode 5) Julia achieves significant progress in her effort to cure Barnabas of his vampirism, but when it becomes clear that he prefers Victoria over her, she sabotages the treatments so that Barnabas reverts to his primal, 200-year-old vampiric self. Carolyn Stoddard (Barbara Blackburn) unwittingly comes across Barnabas in this state and he savagely attacks her, drinking her blood and placing her under his control. DSHAW1.png|Barnabas discovers that he is turning back into a vampire DSHAW2.png|Barnabas hides from Victoria in his mansion DSHAW3.png|Carolyn drops by, looking for Barnabas DSHAW4.png|Barnabas, aged 200 years, savagely attacks her DSHAW5.png|Carolyn's blood restores Barnabas DSHAW6.png|Barnabas uses his powers on Carolyn DSHAW7.png|Carolyn falls under his power DSHAW8.png|Carolyn approaches Barnabas DSHAW9.png|Carolyn is hypnotized DSHAW10.png|Barnabas makes Carolyn his servant DSHAW11.png|Sealed with a kiss Episode 6 (Season 1, Episode 6) Carolyn becomes the hypnotized servant of Barnabas as he plots to get his revenge on Julia. Later, the ghost of Sarah (Veronica Lauren) prompts the Collins family to hold a seance. Victoria goes into a trance and channels Sarah's spirit. DSHAW50.png|Willy escorts the mesmerized Carolyn back home DSHAW51.png|Carolyn remembers nothing of her ordeal DSHAW52.png|Barnabas summons Carolyn DSHAW53.png|Carolyn immediately obeys DSHAW54.png|Carolyn leaves her bedroom DSHAW55.png|Barnabas bites Carolyn DSHAW56.png|Carolyn brushes off the family's concerns for her DSHAW64.png|She buys an apothecary case from an antique store DSHAW65.png|And tries to poison Julia with it DSHAW57.png|Julia confronts Carolyn DSHAW58.png|Barnabas takes control of Carolyn DSHAW59.png|She takes a knife from the kitchen... DSHAW60.png|...and tries to kill Julia in her sleep (but fails) DSHAW61.png|An old-fashioned family seance DSHAW62.png|Carolyn is still under Barnabas's spell DSHAW63.png|Victoria goes into a trance and channels Sarah's spirit Episode 10 (Season 1, Episode 10) Joe (Michael T. Weiss) encounters the entranced Carolyn as she answers a summons from Barnabas. He discovers the bite marks on her neck and, suspicious, follows her to the cemetery where she offers herself to Barnabas. DSHAW100.png|Carolyn answers a summons from Barnabas DSHAW101.png|She snaps out of her dance when Joe confronts her DSHAW102.png|Joe is confused by her odd behavior DSHAW103.png|The compulsion is too strong to overcome DSHAW104.png|Joe follows Carolyn to a graveyard DSHAW105.png|Carolyn offers herself to Barnabas Category:Western Live Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Peril Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Vampire Category:Horror Category:Possession Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps